fanowska_saga_zmierzchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Grecy
Grecy - '''klan wampirów zamieszkujący Kredę. Są oni jednym z nowszych klanów, ale mimo to bardzo potężnych. Założycielem tego klanu byli Natasza i Blackheart. Wszystkie wampiry z tego klanu żywią się zwierzęcą krwią. Cel Klan nie ma na względzie potęgi czy władzy. Na samym początku miał służyć za rodzinę dla wampirów, które nie potrafią sobie poradzić w nowym życiu. Później zaczęło się w nim szkolić dużo nowonarodzonych z rzadkimi darami. Z każdym rokiem klan zmieniał funkcję (przez pierwsze 3 lata). W końcu oficjalnym celem klanu było po prostu rozwijanie nowonarodzonych i dążenie do spokojnego, wampirzego życia z dala od Volturi. Historia Klan powstał w 2002 roku. Stworzyli go Natasza oraz jej partner Blackeart. Wszystko zaczęło się od nich oraz ich córek. Później do klanu zaczęli dołączać inni członkowie, m.in.: Neo i Vanessa. Na początku klan miał swoją siedzibę w Nowym Yorku. Dopiero po kilku latach wampiry przeprowadziły się na Kredę, gdzie mają swoją obecną siedzibę w Grecji na Krecie, ale co jakiś czas wybierają się do swojej siedziby na Akropolu. Klan nie ma zbyt długiej historii ponieważ powstał niedawno. Wiadomo jednak, że w 2010 oraz w 20014 roku wybuchły konflikty między Grekami a Volturi. Członkowie Obecni członkowie Liderzy: *Natasza Auditore da Firenze' : Główna liderka i założycielka klanu. Posiada talent nazywany czasem ''Kameleonem. Dzięki temu może przemienić się w każdą osobę, a także używać jaj daru. Natasza jest bardzo sprawiedliwa i odpowiedzialna. Jednak we krwi ma to, że się rządzi. Nie jest taka sama jak Aro. Nie poszukuje specjalnych darów, po prostu same wpadają jej w ręce. *'Blackheart ' : Drugi, równie ważny lider i współzałożyciel klanu. Blackheart poza swoimi zdolnościami może też wymazywać bezpowrotnie wspomnienia. Kiedyś użył tej umiejętności na Demetrim co sprawiło, że Aro nie mógł odnaleźć jego wspomnień. Można powiedzie, że Blackheart jest trochę podobny do swojego ojca. Na początku chciał władać światem. Teraz jest inny, ale ciągle podporządkowuje sobie wampiry, które nie chcą go dobrowolnie słuchać. Inni członkowie: *'Victoria Auditore da Firenze ' : Jedna z dwóch córek głównych liderów kalnu. Victoria nie jest tak szanowana jak jej rodzice czy siostra. Odeszła ona bowiem od swojego klanu i przyłączyła się do Volturi. Potrafi dematerializować przedmioty oraz przemieniać się w wilka jak inni członkowie jej rodziny. *'Sophie Auditore da Firenze ': Młodsza siostra Victorii, również córka głównych liderów klanu. Sophie może kierować pogodą. Jest to rzdki dar dzięki któremu zdobyła duży szcunek u innych złonków swojej rodziny. *'Neo Anderson ': Neo jest przybocznym Blackheart'a i jego przyjacielem. Może on kontrolować metal. Neo wyróżnia się tym, że nie ważne czy był nowonarodzony czy już dorosły jego oczy miały ciemny kolor. *'Vanessa Darkstar ' : Przyboczna Nataszy i jej przyjaciółka. Ma ona dar przewidywania przyszłości. Jest bardzo ceniona przez swój i inne klany. Mimo to zawsze trzyma się blisko swojej rodziny. *'Michael Preston' : Jeden z członków greckiego klanu. Ma dar zmieniania uczuć w materię. Można go łatwo rozpoznać po wybuchowym cahrakterze. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że w normalnym życiu były na nim testowane preparaty zapobiegające rozwojom emocji u człowieka. *Shepard Bloodmoon : Jeden z niewielu wilkołaków należących do tego klanu wampirów. *I inni.... Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Klany Kategoria:Grecy